Xadrez
by Danna Mayfair
Summary: Como seria se Grissom e Sara decidissem jogar xadrez em pleno horario de trabalho? Leia e descubra....


Notas: CSI não é meu. Se fosse, Grissom e Sara já teriam jogado Xadrez a muito tempo... )

Xadrez

Sara suspirou enquanto tirava um peão dele do tabuleiro. Desafiar Grissom numa partida de xadrez parecera divertido no inicio. Mas agora, ela se arrependia do fato.

Além de estar levando a melhor, ele a estava provocando. Deliberadamente!

E ela já estava ficando louca com aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso provocante que fazia tantas promessas, a estava distraindo mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

"_Ah... Você me paga Gilbert". _

Provocá-la era realmente divertido. Algo no olhar nervoso o excitava.

Vê-la morder o lábio inferior e enrolar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo mexiam com ele de um jeito que nunca poderia explicar. Ou entender.

Por isso ele a provocava sorrindo daquele jeito. Sabia que a deixava nervosa, mas nem assim parava. Aquela era a sua intenção.

Ela socou de leve a mesa e apertou os lábios enquanto baixava a cabeça. Seu sorriso aumentou. Ele estava conseguindo deixa-la louca.

Uma coisa boa de provocá-la no trabalho era isso.

Ele a veria se desmanchar de desejo por ele. E isso só aumentaria a sua satisfação quando chegassem em casa mais tarde.

Mas Sara Sidle não era uma mulher que se podia vencer sem uma boa luta.

Ele constatou quando a viu levantar a cabeça e colocar um peão que capturara dele nos lábios enquanto fingia pensar.

Sim ele sabia que era fingimento. Sabia que ela iria aprontar alguma. E pelo brilho que ele via em seus olhos, sabia que iria se dar mal.

Talvez, jogar xadrez na sala de descanso não fosse uma boa idéia afinal.

-Ora Vamos Grissom! Vocês estão jogando há quase duas horas e praticamente nem se mexeram.

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas para Catherine e deu um sorrisinho.

-Xadrez é um jogo mental de equilíbrio e precisão Cath. Você precisa calcular sua estratégia minuciosamente e pensar cuidadosamente em cada passo.

-Grissom admita que você está prestes a cair na dela. – Disse Greg enquanto Sara capturava uma torre dele.

-Eu sou o professor aqui Greg. – Retrucou Grissom parecendo meio aborrecido. – Eu ensinei a Sara a jogar xadrez não o contrário.

-Sara eu sou seu fã. - Disse Nick enquanto olhava animado o jogo aparentemente lento dos dois.

Sara sorriu de lado achando engraçada a cara de menino emburrado de Grissom. Ele a provocara durante todo o maldito jogo, mas ela estava disposta a dar o troco agora.

Olhou atenta para seus colegas. Warrick, Catherine, Nick e Greg pareciam absortos ao tabuleiro. Seu sorriso aumentou e ela afastou os pés para o canto tirando discretamente o sapato. A mesa completamente lotada com papeis, laptops e alguns relatórios era uma dádiva no momento e ela não hesitou nem por um minuto, colocando seu plano em prática.

Grissom pulou imperceptivelmente na cadeira e olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. Sara abriu um sorrisinho debochado e o desafiou silenciosamente a continuar quieto.

Coisa que ela naturalmente não faria. Ela subiu mais um pouco a perna por dentro da calça dele e o acariciou lentamente com o pé.

Desviou um pouco a sua atenção para a mesa e notou as mãos cerradas e os lábios apertados formando uma linha fina no rosto, exatamente como ela estivera momentos antes.

Sabia que ele estava gostando da provocação.

Dois minutos mais tarde ela tirou o cavalo do tabuleiro e o ouviu reclamar baixinho. Os amigos fizeram brincadeiras com o fato de Sara estar vencendo o jogo.

E ela não perdoou.

Grissom engoliu em seco e abafou um gemido.

_"Maldita mulher!"_ Pensou ele

Ela o atormentava de caso pensado. Estava realmente decidida a revidar. Ou obriga-lo a agarrá-la ali mesmo na frente dos amigos.

E a fazer amor com ela em cima daquela mesa como tantas vezes já havia desejado.

Aquele jogo de Xadrez fora uma péssima idéia.

Ele cerrou os punhos quando sentiu que ela subia aos poucos com o pé. De repente, Grissom senti-o escorregando ao longo de sua coxa.

_"Mil vezes maldita mulher. "_

Sara não conteve uma risadinha irônica quando Grissom mudou abruptamente de posição aparentemente tentando ficar "fora de perigo" e escapando dos dedos dela.

- Droga - Ele falou quase em um gemido.

-Você disse alguma coisa Grissom? - Ela perguntou sorrindo inocentemente.

Sabia que nem por um minuto ele se deixara enganar por aquele sorriso. Tinha certeza de que ele a "puniria" mais tarde. E francamente, mal esperava por isso.

Ele gruniu em resposta e avançou com o bispo. Dois movimentos mais tarde, Sara deu o Xeque-Mate.

Os amigos a felicitaram por ter ganhado dele no jogo e poucos, foram saindo deixando os sozinhos.

-Esse não foi um jogo muito limpo Sidle.

-No amor e na guerra, tudo é justo Griss. - Ela respondeu calçando o sapato.

-Não sabia que estávamos numa guerra.

-Eu nunca disse que estávamos. - Sara replicou levantando-se e esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Mas ele não o fez o que a deixou mais satisfeita ainda.

-Você sabe que isso terá graves conseqüências para você mais tarde não?

Ela contornou a mesa ficando atrás dele e se inclinou o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir os lábios dela roçando delicadamente a sua orelha.

-Eu mal posso esperar por isso.- Ela sussurrou.

Ele engoliu em seco, mas não ousou olhar para ela. Não quando estavam no meio do laboratório, numa sala aberta onde qualquer um poderia entrar.

Conseguiu a custo controlar um gemido quando ela mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Sara... - Ele sussurrou em tom de advertência.

Ela deu uma risadinha e o beijou na nuca. Depois se levantou e começou a caminhar até a porta. Mas, antes de sair, ela parou e se virou para olhá-lo.

-Eu vou esperar acordada. - Ela disse e saiu.

Grissom ficou olhando para o tabuleiro durante algum tempo tentando entender onde errara. Em seguida, com um suspiro, pôs as peças de lado. Seu erro sem duvida, fora ensinar Sara a jogar xadrez...

FIM


End file.
